Shh, Angel
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: A young girl keeps a secret with the angel in the alley. Oneshot.


**This is my first story, so please don't be negative. Based on chapter 208, page 30. Oneshot.**

Elizabeth Marie Solise was a cute, five and three-quarters-year-old girl. She had honey blond hair that was pulled up in pigtails, big blue eyes, and a smile on her face. Some would say that she was an angel reincarnated.

The little girl was currently wearing a black dress on with lace itching around her. Little frills surrounded the sleeves and hem of the dress. On top of her head was a hat to match her dress, sequins making the street lights dazzle them, scattering reflections around.

Elizabeth was currently peeking around the shops, bored. Her mother had gone off to look at shoes, leaving her with her father. As they had been wandering around aimlessly, a man who worked with her father had bumped into them, and the two men were in a heated conversation about work. And so, little Elizabeth had went off to explore after a reminder from her father. "Don't go too far off," he had said, eyes flickering off from the man to her for a second. "Don't talk to strangers."

He had also told her not to get farther than around the block. Heeding his warning, the girl stared into the shops, before being bored enough that her eyes strayed away from the shops to the streets. People crowded around her, going from shop to shop, making it hard to walk anyway. How could so many people be here? Sighing, she slipped into an alleyway, where the adults were ignoring.

A slight rustling behind her caught her eye. Curious, the girl heistantly walked over. A bit farther from the trash can, behind some bags, possibly of sand, was something feathery raising up. Her eyes widened as she stepped forward, eyeing the mound. The feathers were pure white, adding her curiousity. Eyes trailing down the feathers, a boy seemed to be hiding behind the mound.

His outer appearance seemed nice enough, if not cute. He had snow white hair, and the most amazing gray eyes. A scar stretched over one of his eyes, a star-like shape etched on his forehead. The boy seemed to have a powerful aura, and Elizabeth, not knowing any other explation, said childishly,

"You there….Are you an angel?"

The angel-boy smiled, making it look almost like a grimace. He held a finger to his lips, white hair swinging down to cover his eyes. It made him seem almost even more mysterious and beautiful. As she opened her mouth to say something, the boy held up his finger to her lips instead of his own this time.

Elizabeth's eyes gleamed with curiousity and glee, as comprehension revealed itself to her. She copied his actions, holding a small finger to her mouth, smiling as she asked, "Shh…?"

Said angel smiled at her, pulling his hand back as a voice said near the alley, "Elizabeth!" The boy ducked under the mound of sandbags, giving her a wink and a grin. She smiled back, turning back around to her father as she jogged slightly back to him.

Her father scolded her for a few minutes as they went to go find her mother. "What on earth were you even doing at a place like that?" he had finished his lecture with, eyes flicking to her in exasperated question.

At that, she had answered, "I was talking to the angel, Daddy." She smiled sweetly as the memory of the boy entered her mind.

But at that moment, they had found her mother admiring some red pumps in the window of the shoe shop. Not really listening as they walked over to her, her father had replied, "Of course you did, sweetie."

Usually, a child of such age would pout and insist upon seeing said angel. But the young girl of five had merely smiled seductively, knowing that she shared a secret with an angel. Hadn't she made a vow when she had put a finger to her lips, saying, "Shh?"

And so Elizabeth Marie Solise never mentioned the boy in the alley with the white hair again.

**Once again, please don't put any negative comments. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed!**

**P.S. About the feather thing, that's what it looked like to me, and I think that's what they said later, but if that wasn't it, please tell me. :]**


End file.
